An information collection system including an on-vehicle device and a server is known from Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-293536 (referred to as “Patent Document 1”) in which the on-vehicle device records data related to a predetermined type of a vehicle event (referred to as “vehicle event data”, hereinafter) to upload the vehicle event data. According to the information collection system disclosed in Patent Document 1, the on-vehicle device uploads the vehicle event data to the server whenever an activation of an air bag (an example of the predetermined type of the vehicle event) is detected.
However, according to such an information collection system as disclosed in Patent Document 1, there may be a case where some of the vehicle event data that is not useful for an analysis because the vehicle event data is always uploaded to the server every time when the predetermined type of the vehicle event is detected. In such a case, there is a problem that a communication load is increased unnecessarily due to such useless uploading of the vehicle event data. Further, in such a case, there is another problem that the vehicle event data useless for the analysis and the vehicle event data useful for the analysis are mixed to be accumulated in the server, which causes a reduction of analysis efficiency.
It is difficult to uniformly determine what vehicle event data is useful for an analysis, because usefulness of the vehicle event data depends on types of the vehicle event in question, a surrounding circumstance of the vehicle at a detection timing of the vehicle event, an analysis way used by an analyzer, an analysis purpose, etc., and could be changed afterward. For example, even the vehicle event whose vehicle event data was believed to be always useful for the analysis may be reconsidered afterward such that the vehicle event data thereof is useful only when the vehicle event is detected in a particular circumstance.
Therefore, an object of the disclosure is to suppress an unnecessary increase in a communication load and increase an analysis efficiency in a case where an on-vehicle device uploads vehicle event data to a server.